SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS--PART 1
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Supernatural Forum Challenge-Episode Challenge-Characters-100 word challenge. Each chapter is a short clip on a character from Supernatural. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **1\. Castiel**

 **Angel Grace**

I fall to my hands and knees as I feel the stolen grace waning in me. I know what is left of my grace is nearby, I can feel it calling to me. I've got to find it among all these books, its here somewhere. I crawl closer to the shelve trying to read the titles with blurry eyes. The clue, it was about the clue; I had to concentrate, it was a quote from a book. I had to find that book, I thought as I pulled books from the shelves and then I saw it there on the bottom shelve. With trembling hands, I fumbled the book from the shelve dropping it in the process. There in the cut out pages, in a clear vial, swirling and glowing is my grace. I let out the breath I'm holding and pull it from the pages to drop it to the floor. I step on the vial and release my grace watching it move ever so slowly up and around me, twirling and weaving knowing it had found its vessel again. I tense as my grace pours into my mouth and nose and I feel my body responding almost instantly. I can feel it race through my veins like they're on fire as it consumes me. With a powerful surge, it is released in me and blasts out from my body in a mighty wave knocking over everything in its path. I slowly stand up and my once glorious wings painfully spread behind me as feathers fall from them and others hang by mere skin. My once powerful wings seemed broken beyond repair but I know with time they will heal, just like I will heal. I fold up my wings and make my way out of the library, knowing Metatron his gone. I must get to the Winchesters is my only thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **2\. Mary Winchester**

It started as a small twinge of pain in her lower back that quickly worked around to her swollen stomach. Before she could stand, she felt wetness between her legs and her eyes widened when she realized her water just broke. She was to see the doctor in a few days since her due date was near. Mary was scared since this was her first child but she pulled in a deep breath and wiggled to the edge of the chair and pushed herself up. She needed to tell John she was in labor.

"John!" Mary called from the bedroom doorway. "John!"

"Yes Mary, what's wrong?" John asked leaning out of the bathroom door.

"My water broke." she smiled as a look of fear and anxiousness crossed his face when it sunk in what she said.

"Crap! Are you ok? We need to get you to the hospital!" he cried rushing to her side not sure what to do.

"Calm down John, there's plenty of time yet, they've just started." she tells him trying to calm him. "I need to change clothes if you'll help me." she tells him as a contraction causes her to grunt in pain.

"Mary, hey...Hey just breathe like they showed us." John told her steering her back to the bed to sit down. "That's it, you can do it." he encouraged matching his breathing with hers. They waited until the contraction had pasted before changing her clothes and getting her pre-packed hospital bag.

John opened the Impala's passenger door and helped Mary inside and slipped a seat belt around her. He ran to the driver's side and climbed in looking over at Mary to be sure she was ok. Driving as fast as he thought was safe, he rushed to the hospital for the birth of their son.

Hours later John paced nervously outside the delivery room waiting until a nurse came out and led him inside. He looked over at his wife and the small bundle she was holding.

"John come meet your son." she whispered pulling back the blanket. "He's anxious to see his father."

John moved slowly to the bed and looked down at the little person waving his fist before it found his mouth.

Mary looked up into John's loving eyes as tears sprang to hers. She was looking at the two most important men in her life.

"I thought we'd call him Dean." she told him holding the bundle up for him to take. "I love you."

John looked at his son nestled in his arms and looked up at his wife.

"I love you so much Mary."


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **3\. Kevin Tran**

 **The Veil**

Kevin saw Sam come into the room but didn't think anything of it. He looked back down at the tablet he was trying to translate wondering why of all the people in the world he was chosen to be Prophet of the Lord. He wasn't anyone special; he was just an advanced placement student trying to get into a good college to please his Mom. It seemed like so many years had passed since he was struck down with this gift, or more like a curse, to be honest. He had been hunted, kidnapped, tortured, lost his girlfriend and Mom, and he saw no way out. Sam stopped at the table and looked down at him for a moment with a strange look on his face. Kevin stood to go grab a drink when suddenly his life ended in this world. The angel possessing Sam took his first victim, Kevin Tran. Kevin didn't feel anything as his soul left his body and he entered the veil, a place souls went when their bodies died. He could feel others there, crowding around him, curious to see the new arrival. Kevin couldn't understand why the place was so crowded and then he remembered the gates of Heaven were locked to all the souls who should be going there. His only thoughts were he needed to try and contact Dean to let him know something was wrong with Sam. His spirit wavered in and out since he didn't have the power or strength to do anything. He wouldn't give up but he needed to give his spirit time to adjust. One day he would reach out, he just hoped he wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **4\. Crowley**

He sat at the bar and looked over at the other person with a sour look. Crowley couldn't really call him his friend since they had been trying to kill each other for years now. He sipped his drink and cringed when he got up to do karaoke again. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't falling down drunk and couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. He had pictured this relationship going in a different direction now that Dean was a demon, but was having a hard time convincing him otherwise. Crowley thought now that the demon in him was out, he would be more like him, but it seemed Dean had his own agenda and one of them was staying drunk ninety percent of the time. He was becoming a loose cannon and starting to get out of control. He was becoming a laughing stock with his demons and that was going to stop. Well if he couldn't tame the beast he knew someone who probably could. He pulled his phone from his pocket to place a call.

"Moose! Seems I have something you've been looking for." Crowley crowed into the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **5\. Chuck Shurley**

Chuck mumbled to himself as the dreams pounded inside his head. He woke up slowly and looked around, noting he was on the couch in his bathrobe with a half empty bottle of booze clutched tightly to his chest. What a dream or more like a nightmare, he thought rubbing his bloodshot eyes. He had to stop eating those late night snacks if this was going to be the results. He couldn't believe how vivid and real they seemed. Chuck could still see the all the blood and dead bodies in his mind and shuddered in disgust. For some reason, it seemed the only way to rid himself of these memories was to put them on paper. He stumbled from the couch and fell into his desk chair, still clutching the liquor bottle. He sat it on the desk and rested his fingers on the keys as the words began to take shape and he began to type. It was like he wasn't in control of himself when he started typing. He printed out the last page and added it to the stack on the corner of his desk. He stared at the pages thinking maybe he could make a book out of these dreams, but that was ridiculous, who would want to read about his dreams, he thought with a shrug and shuffled off to find something to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **6\. Bobby Singer**

Bobby had never someone so broken as his adopted son was right now. He had just seen his brother throw himself in the cage to save the world knowing he would never be coming back. Those two boys had walked into his life and given him a chance to be something he thought he would never get to experience, being a father. They could be pain in the asses, but they were family and it broke his heart to see how down trotted and hopeless he looked right now sitting at the table with a whiskey in his hand that he hadn't touched. Dean was staring off into space lost in his own thoughts. He knew he wouldn't be hanging around much longer; he had made a promise and was going to keep it.

 **spn**

Bobby hugged his adopted son tight knowing there weren't any words he could say to make it better. He was leaving now and he didn't know if he would ever see him again. Tears blurred his vision as Dean got into the Impala and slowly drove away from the only life he knew. He turned to head back inside thinking a drink would be good right now, maybe even two. He sat at the kitchen table for hours nursing a bottle of Wild Turkey trying to come to terms with the loss of both his adopted sons. At first he didn't hear the knock until it got louder and startled him from his thoughts. Bobby got up and headed for the door wondering who would be visiting him.

"I'm coming, hold yer horses!" he growled as the knock came again. He jerked the door open and stared in shock at the person standing on the porch giving him a crooked smile. This was a face he didn't think he would ever see again.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said looking at the man he consider family.


	7. Chapter 7

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **7\. Bela Talbot**

Bela Talbot counted the money to be sure it was all there before handing over the relic the buyer had requested her to track down. It had not been an easy procurement which had been hindered all the more from those goodie two shoes, the Winchester brothers. She couldn't understand those two hunters, they came across so many items that could fetch hundreds of thousands of dollars but no, they either destroyed it or locked it away in some curse box. Bela was cunning and out for number one, she never let anyone get close to her or control her in any way. She had been abused by her own father when she was young and thought she would never get away from that until a young girl with red eyes offered to fix it for her. How could she say no when she didn't see any other way out. She agreed and in the next few days her parents were in a traffic accident that killed both of them. She was finally free, free from the abuse and fear she faced every day for years. She was the sole heir to her parent's estate. When she was old enough, she used it to build a network of sources for her current business venture that netted her a nice profit which allowed her to live quite the lifestyle. She headed for her car as she flipped through her emails deciding what her next purchase might be.


	8. Chapter 8

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **8\. Jo Harvelle**

It was hard growing up being a hunter's child, especially a daughter. Jo Harvelle wasn't into dolls and frilly dresses and dress up. She was her Daddy's little girl and she knew how to break a gun down and clean it, defend herself; shoot, and she carried a knife on her at all times. Everyone took her for granted because she was small and didn't look like a threat. There weren't many boys who would even look at her twice since she had to put a couple in their place. At least she didn't break anything. Jo's mom was over protective of her since her Dad was killed on a hunt. Oh yes, she knew about the world that most folks thought was fairy tales or make believe. She wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and become a hunter and when she saw the chance she took it even though she had a big fight with her mother about it. Jo decides to follow the Winchester brothers to Philadelphia against her mother's wishes to help on a hunt she researched. She was going to prove herself as an able hunter and it didn't hurt that Dean would be there.

"Hello honey." she smiled sweetly as Dean and Sam walked down the hall from the apartment that three women had gone missing from. Shock and disbelief were not the words to describe the look on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **9\. Gabriel**

Being an archangel sucked if you didn't like what was happening in Heaven and you decided to hide out on Earth. Gabriel decided to take on the role of a Trickster, more specifically Loki. He was hiding, in witness protection, you could say and things were going pretty good until one of those dumb ass Winchester brothers opened the cage and let big brother out. Now Lucifer was going to destroy the world because he was pissed at Michael for following orders from Dad and throwing him into the cage to begin with. He had to decide what to do, would he lay low and ride it out? Or would he break cover and lend a hand at stopping him. Maybe he should just let it play out and see what's left; there could be Heaven on Earth if Mikie did defeat Lucy. It might be fun butting in and giving his spin on things. He did owe the Winchesters for trying to kill him a while back. It might be fun messing with their minds for a while, make them see they need to play their roles and say yes, Gabriel thought. A plan began to form as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **10\. Charlie Bradbury**

The young girl sat on the bus looking out the window with a far away, slightly glazed look in her eyes as she realized that her world just got turned upside down. She was an adventurer, risk taker, a gamer, computer hacker, but none of that prepared her for the cold hard facts that he monsters of her dreams were real. That the stories spun as make believe were actually true. She shifted her broken arm and wondered if her life would ever be normal again. If it wasn't for the fact that she saw her boss get eaten by some ancient Biblical monster called Leviathan, she might be able to put all this behind her, but that wasn't going to happen. Now the things that go bump in the night were not only going to scare her, she now knew that they might kill her. She would have to disappear again, new name, new identity, new job, new apartment...New everything. Charlie sighed to herself, this wasn't the first time she had to run, nor would it probably be the last. With that thought, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her away to Neverland.


	11. Chapter 11

Supernatural Forum Challenge

Episode Challenge-Characters

* * *

 **11\. John Winchester**

John lay on the bed with the phone to his ear listening to the message again. It was from his oldest son telling him they were back in Lawrence and something was in their old house. Something bad. He gritted his teeth and squished his eyes shut as the memories of that night rained down on him once again. The love of his life pinned to the ceiling, bleeding, when suddenly flames jumped out of nowhere to eat hungrily at her body. He could see the fear and hear her silent scream that couldn't get past her lips. That image will haunt him the rest of his life and he will never forget the intense heat and seeing the shadow of a person in the flames. At first he thought he was going crazy, that he just imagined it, but then he learned the truth and it didn't set him free. No, it consumed him, put him on a path of revenge and tore him away from his boys. He could hear the fright and desperation in Dean's voice. John wanted to rush to his son's side and comfort him, tell him everything would be alright, but that would be a lie. Nothing would ever be alright, not in a world filled with monsters. John fought with his conscious trying to decide what to do. Finally, knowing he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, he pushed himself from the bed and started throwing his clothes into the duffle. His boys needed him, but that didn't mean he had to be seen. He would stay in the background and only step forward from the shadows if necessary. He was going back to Lawrence.


End file.
